


Tell me that it’s warm enough (For you to stay)

by geminisunset



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Drama, Exes to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Threeshot, doctor!baekhyun, semi fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisunset/pseuds/geminisunset
Summary: Two years, the breakup, tears, regret, longing all came back to Baekhyun at Junmyeons party. All due to Kim Minseok, and his new boy toy Jongdae. Insecurities, memories, the warmth of Minseok -and the break up.Inspired by SZA’s Drew Barrymore
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tell me that it’s warm enough (For you to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy and a huge thanks to Destiny

_Walking home from parties in the dark was always something Baekhyun tried to avoid. If it turned out that there was no other option, he'd walk with Minseok laughing while they took the route to admire the night ocean, returning to their shared apartment._

_Then Minseok would hang up Baekhyun's jacket on the stand in the hallway, lead Baekhyun to their couch if he hadn't already made his way there, and cuddle whilst gossiping. No formalities and not much of a hassle. It seemed so easy that when Minseok left, Baekhyun was so sure that he'd be able to do it himself._

_Especially after he found himself going to more and more parties to forget._

_But it wasn't easy, and nor was forgetting Minseok._

Now, Baekhyun was flirting with some girl named Sojung who he was hundred percent sure was Chanyeol’s younger sister. But a bet is a bet and Jongin said that he could have the girl behind lock doors by the end of the night he’d be the one that helped Junmyeon clean instead of Baekhyun.

Though they both know how it would end up in the morning with Junmyeon forcing them all awake to clean up as Joohyun made pancakes for everyone.

Yet here Baekhyun was twirling her pretty brown locks. “You know I was never a fan of plain hair but it seems like you can pull anything off.” He said placing his fingers under the youngers chin so that their eyes met.

Both leaned in for a long-overdue kiss and Baekhyun could hear Sehuns groan of semi defeat. Smirking at his victory Baekhyun pulled away.

About to lean in for another kiss he saw an unfamiliar bleached silver head roaming around.

Something about the strange head was too familiar, a little too familiar. As Baekhyun and the strangers eyes met his heart gave out.

_Kim Minseok._

_The room seemed to stop and spin when Baekhyun laid his eyes on his ex. The girl in front of him seemed to disappear and everything turned black and white, Minseok illuminated only in hues of white and gold._

_Confusion, unfulfillment, loneliness all came and hit Baekhyun again as he saw someone around his height attached to Minseok’s waist._

_Minseok moved on._

_Minseok was once again above Baekhyun but this time it wasn’t in a way he wanted._

As he saw Yixing walk away after greeting Minseok, he made his move.

"Uh, sorry, Sojung," he started, still staring at his ex. "I'll be right back," he finished absentmindedly.

He made his way over, trying not to puke his guts at how happy Minseok’s smile was. Wider than he had ever seen.

“Baekhyun,”

_Ah shit, he was in front of Minseok now, too late to turn back around._

“Minne.”

Not a fucking pet name. He was fucked. Within seconds of the pet name the boy, Kim Jongdae introduced himself.

“I’m sorry but I have some unfinished business at home. My corgi forgot the stove was on.” One point for bad excuses and zero for Baekhyun.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

•

"Baekhyun, give me your coat," Minseok spoke gently, pulling the jacket off of the younger. Baekhyun shrugged the item off, and stood behind Minseok as he hung the jacket up on the same coat rack.

He didn't know what to do, or to say- what the hell was he supposed to do, and what could he even say?

The doubt and confusion didn't last too long, Minseok turning around and ushering him too the couch. The red head stumbling on his feet and tripping over air.

"Is it warm enough in here?" Baekhyun mumbled face down into the couch, limbs giving out due to the alcohol.

Of course, he was a lightweight.

"I should be asking you that."

"You're my guest," Baekhyun waved him off.

"And you're drunk," the other rebutted. Baekhyun had nothing else to say to that.

_God, why did he know him this well._

Minseok sat down on the other end of the couch, pushing Baekhyun's feet up and away from him before letting them rest on his lap. "Yes, its warm enough," he said, softly stroking Baekhyun's legs as he would after se-.

"You're too cold though, your pants are always too thin for the winter," he tsked.

"As you've said so a million times before," the younger replied, turning his body around to look at the ceiling.

A minute of silence.

"Why are you _here_ , Minseok?"

Minseok was startled and Baekhyun didn't want to admit how bad it made him feel.

Minseok got up, letting Baekhyun's feet fall to the floor. "Didn't you say you left your stove on?" he wondered, making his way towards the kitchen.

"No, Minseok- well yes, but-" The older stopped and raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, but why are you here?" Baekhyun asked again, looking into the other's eyes.

"I just wanted to walk you home," Minseok answered. "Isn't that what we always do?"

"No, it's what we always did. Back when we were actually dating."

"Not always," he countered.  
"What about the first few times, we weren't dating then."

"We might as well have been.” Grabbing the bridge of his nose Baekhyun sighed again. “The only reason we weren't is that I was too scared to ask you out and you know it." Baekhyun breathed,

"So why are you here when you have a boyfriend at a party with our friends, but you’re here with me all alone? Why are you here, when you have him?" Baekhyun knew Minseok understood what he was getting at, so he didn't further.

the cursed thing about having a soulmate, an ex soulmate.

"I missed you," the blond admitted.

"I really wanted to see you and know how you were doing and I'm sorry that we ended so terribly, but I just needed to see how you were doing," he rambled.

Usually, Baekhyun found Minseok's rambles adorable, one of the cutest habits of the blond, but they were broken up and Baekhyun was trying to move on. But god was Minseok making it hard.

"What do you want me to say to that?" Baekhyun exclaimed. "You can't just walk me home and take off my coat and rub my legs because you missed me. You can't just come back like nothing happened, attached to your boyfriend's hip and me attached to yours. That's not how this works, Minseok."

“I know it doesn’t Baekhyun,” The elders voice increasing.

“I just want to look at you and not be guilty.” Minseok sighed, “I’ll scroll through my photos, and their one of you and it comes back, the screaming the yelling the broken glass my mistake, your broken eyes, you.”

“Minseok, come here.” Baekhyun fixed himself to a sitting position patting the space next to him.

The blonde followed the order, of course, he did when Baekhyun gave him those eyes.

He felt the red head wrap his arms around him, resting his head Baekhyun giggled something about cuddling before he shifted the both into a comfortable position.

•

Waking up hungover is bad but waking up hungover and you’re ex-boyfriend little spooning you.

_Holy Fucking Shit._

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_.

Baekhyun’s is fucked and before he can make out a reason why he and Minseok are like this the blond wakes up.

“Good morning sunshine,” Minseok said leaning up to kiss him before dropping dead back to sleep.

 _Fuck_.

Baekhyun shifts his way out of the couch which they were _cuddling_ until they fell asleep.

They were cuddling. He was cuddling with his ex. He was cuddling with his ex that had a boyfriend.

But in the end, Minseok was a guest and his mom raised him to be the perfect host. So like any logical person, he goes to make the both of them breakfast.

Only for him to return to an empty couch, Minseok shoes missing but his hat still there. Did Baekhyun just get stood up in his own apartment?  
•

  
Though Baekhyun was feeling a bit hurt and a used, time, work and more importantly, the need to make money stopped for no one.

And as a pediatrician, it wasn't like he could call into the hospital and ask for a day off simply because he had a broken heart. So he got back up off the couch after eating his (too large- but he tried to push that thought into the back of his mind,) breakfast and went about his day. His hectic schedule would make it easy enough to forget about Minseok in no time.

Or so he thought.

The first half was hectically normal with him seeing new and old patients and making his rounds in the ER. Baekhyun was lucky enough to talk to Junmyeon, the pediatric ER doctor, about his morning swearing that he’d never go to one of his parties again.

“How do you two even know each other?” Baekhyun asked a perfectly reasonable question.

“Actually he was a plus one of one of the nu-“ Junmyeon was cut off by his own pager.

“Shit sorry Byun.”

Baekhyun waved him off they were doctors after all, and even they got hungry.

Which led him to the cafeteria to mostly for their onion soup and salad but he witnessed something worse.

A kiss.

More specifically Minseok kissing a nurse whilst handing him a brown paper bag.

J _ONGDAE ???_

Oh fuck they’re like together together.

Baekhyun’s a _home wrecker._

To add onto the damage both Minseok and Baekhyun meet eyes. He did anything a reasonable adult would and sprint to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> soo thoughts ?


End file.
